halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/EOD variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/EOD variant http://www.gamespot.com/video/926632/6179743/halo-3-video-review-, more commonly known as Explosive Ordnance Disposal Armor, and abbreviated as EOD Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. It is first seen in Halo 3. Introduction The EOD (Explosive Ordinance Disposal) is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed that no armor permutation has an effect on gameplay. Development and History The MJOLNIR/EOD variant, was created at UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility facility on Chi Ceti 4. The helmet was designed to channel the pressure wave of an accidental detonation around the user's head, significantly reducing the likelihood of decapitation in the event of an explosion. The MJOLNIR/EOD variant's pauldrons and chest plate were designed specifically to reduce the number of grabbing edges on the armor, decreasing the likelihood of dismemberment, and protecting Spartans during operations involving the handling of explosive ordnance clearing/planting land mines, demolishing enemy structures/material and, or planting/defusing bombs. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet is mostly squared off with two separate eye pieces, rather than a bulky visor. They are more akin to a pair of goggles excluding the other MJOLNIR armor variants that are visor-adorned. In actual combat, this would highly increase protection to the face, but reduce the field of vision considerably. The helmet also has a single plate over the nose and mouth and a pair of rectangular objects along each cheek, assumed to be cheek guards and/or lengthy re-breathers. Though it does look like a gas mask or a scuba helmet. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulders are large and rounded. They have been optimized for EOD missions and are designed to decrease the chances of dismemberment if the wearer were caught in a blast. Chest Characteristics The chestplate looks to be a bulkier version of the Mark VI armor variant. This design was most likely intended to increase wearer survivability in the event of a full-frontal explosion. The EOD chestplate also bears a striking resemblance to the design of the MJOLNIR Mark V armor's chestplate. (From Halo: Combat Evolved.) Because of this, many players use it in conjunction with the Mark V helmet and Mark VI shoulders to create an accurate replica of Mark V armor. Unlock *'Head': Unlock the Campaign Complete: Legendary achievement. *'Shoulders': Complete The Ark on Legendary difficulty. *'Body': Complete Tsavo Highway on Legendary difficulty. Gallery Image:Unknown_armor2.jpg|The original render of the helmet. Image:Killzone armor.jpg|The Armor in action on Isolation, its first sighting after the Halo 3 release. Trivia *The helmet is similar to the Helghast soldiers in the game, Killzone. *The helmet along with the shoulder pads also bear a resemblance to the armour of Warhammer 40,000 Space Marines. *The helmet has a resemblance to storm troopers or Dark troopers helmet in Star Wars. *The Meta in Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction, wears an EOD shoulder on the right. *The EOD helmet vaugley resembles a gas mask. *As the Hayabusa armor was inspired by the famous Ryu Hayabusa,the EOD was inspired by the character Carmine, from the Gears of War game. *Bungie holds their own fan made images of EOD helmet with glowing red eyes instead of yellow, this may just be an EOD image expression of the helmet or regarding that it may be a helmet permutation in the future, though this is not mentioned by Bungie, neither confirmed by them. *Todd Mcfarlane made a Spartan Soldier EOD with different armor colors, and has interchangeable armor. *EOD Chest Plate is familiar with Mark V armor. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor